


the faster we're falling

by motorcitydreams



Series: all or nothing [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is failing miserably in his promise to not get attached. Seth's just barely able to put on a facade. Ambrollins, slight angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the faster we're falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> Based on the tumblr prompt: complicated. For my Dean <3

Dean knew the rules going in. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t get attached. And really, he had had every intention of obeying said promise. He really had. But when it came to Seth Rollins, that was easier said than done. Dean lost all of his self-control when he was around Seth; there was something about the man that shot Dean’s composure all to hell. If he wasn’t involved in the situation, Dean would find it funny. He almost wanted to laugh at himself for the way he was acting. Fucking Seth Rollins was making Dean act like a school girl.

Though he wasn’t showing it, Seth was only just barely able to adopt a cool, disinterested nature. Dean was his co-worker, and even though they’d grown considerably closer in recent months, with Dean even beginning to open up about his past relationship and one night stand experiences, Seth knew better than to mix business with pleasure. He’d made that mistake before in the past, idiotically, and received a broken heart in return, as well as an irreparably shattered friendship. 

Seth cared far too much about Dean to let history repeat itself. If he was being honest with himself, he was in love with Dean, but Seth knew he couldn’t tell Dean that. Not now. He wanted to, desperately, but doing so would lead both of them down a road that they would never be able to come back from. Seth wasn’t sure that Dean fully understood what could happen if things didn’t work out between them.

Would the reward be worth the risk? Dean didn’t know. He hadn’t the slightest clue as to how to go about this. It wasn’t like he could ask anybody. Well, except for Roman. He was the romance and relationship expert of the three (at least that was how Dean viewed him), and he could probably offer an unbiased, neutral perspective and at least set Dean on the right path, but Dean didn’t really want to ask Roman for relationship advice. It would be mad awkward.

The more Seth thought about the situation, the more ridiculous it seemed. There was no feasible reason why he should feel nervous around Dean. If he didn’t try, he’d never know, right? Despite his previous misgivings, Seth was ready to dive in, head first. He was tired of running around in circles.

He could only hope that Dean was ready, too.


End file.
